Falling - Percy Jackson At Hogwarts Two
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: It never finished. The prophecy continues. The fates haven't decided what to do with his life yet, but they know it will be something cruel... Sequel to; Forever - Percy Jackson At Hogwarts
1. Blurb

It never finished.

The prophecy continues.

The fates haven't decided what to do with his life yet, but they know it will be something cruel...


	2. Gringotts

Harry

The mighty beast crashes through the roof of Gringotts Bank. The sunlight shines upon the dragon as it embraces the world around it. Hermione is quick with a spell to shoot the pale dragon air born. Wind catches beneath it's wings and we are lifted higher into the sky.

We soar across the lands before reaching a lake.

"We have to jump!" Screams Hermione over the wind.

"You're crazy!" Ron shouts back. I shake my head and go for it.

The wind cuts past my body as I free fall into the water. It hits me with it's ice cold fangs digging into my skin. Visions blast into my mind. Voldemort stading around a circle of bodies. Gringotts workers all dead. I snap out of the vision and go up to the water surface, gasping for air.

He knows.

They know.


	3. Waiting

Reyna

Silence.

That is all that we have heard from the wizarding world this past year. Yet in England murders have risen. Bombs been exploding at every corner. Reports of dark men dressed in cloaks running around the streets at night.

Still no cry for help. Nothing, not a word spoken to us. I am worried. The time must be upon us soon. The golden trio have to have nearly finished with the Horcruxes. It's been a year. Surely that is enough time.

I tap my finger against my chair constantly. Eyes glued to the one spot. To where the portal is in Camp Jupiter. I wait and wait. But still no one comes through.


	4. News

Percy

They kept their promise.

I have been left alone for a year. Doing what normal teenagers do. Going to high school. Everyday is full of pain, but I survive. That's all I can do, survive.

It's been a month since I worked out her final words. Every morning that I wake I whisper the word. It gives me strength, confidence. It enables me to get through the day, through the sorrow.

I walk into history, it's fifth period. My day is almost over, finally. I sit down next to my friends in the back.

"Today, I thought it would be good to do a relaxing activity, second last period on a Friday and all. So we are going to watch something. The news to be exact." Ms Hamill says. I sigh and collapse my head onto the table. A few minutes I hear the voice of the news lady talking about...England.

My head shoots up and I listen intently.

"Mysterious bombs are going off all over England. Assaults and murders have doubled this month. A warning to all those who value your safety to keep your house locked up at night and not to walk on the streets after dusk." Oh no. What has happened? I need to know, I need to help. I should never of left.

I rise out if my chair, grab my bag and rush out of the room. Not caring that I'm truanting. My feet pound against the ground as I run down the pavement and out the school.


	5. McShizzle Supremé

Leo

I swing my arm around Calypso's shoulders.

"So do you understand?"

"Yes Sunshine." I smile. Calypso rolls her eyes at me. Meany.

"Hey Beauty Queen." I say walking up to Piper.

"Hey Leo." It's Super-sized McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme, but anyway. I guess Leo will do.

"Have you finished?"

"Oh yeah." I let go of Calypso and reach my hands into my tool belt. I pull out the phones and pass pone to Piper and one to Calypso.

"Monster proofed phones made specially for demigods. If wanted other products by MicShizzle Supremé come to the shop, limited offer get in quick." I smile my mischievous grin. Love the brand name. It is so much better than Apple or Samsung.

Piper frowns at me before shaking her head and walking away. I shrug my shoulders.

A voice is heard from behind me. "Can I have one of those?" I turn around quickly to face a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair. Percy.

"Sure bro." I get another phone and pas it to him. "Welcome back man." I hug him. I miss him.

"Percy." Calypso's voice whispers from next to me. I break away from the hug. Percy looks at Calypso. Happy at first but that soon goes away. His face twists into rage.

"Why did you do it?" He says forceful. What? I thought they were friends?

Calypso is speechless. Percy glares at her again before turning around and walking off.

"I-I don't understand." She stutters.

"He lost...he lost Annabeth last year. He still suffers." Calypso still looks confused. As if a light bulb turned on her eyes widened.

"Oh," was all she said. "Oh, no. I-I..."I see a tear drip from her eyes. I hug her tight. Not knowing what to do.

"I-I cursed her...she..she went to..." I don't understand what she is saying so I just hold her tighter.

"It will be fine."i re assure her. How wrong I was.


	6. Bet

**Professor McGonagall**

I can't stand to look at the pain in their eyes. The hate, the fear, the horror. All the students never smile. Never laugh. Each class I teach is one of darkness, of sorrow. Death Eaters roam about the school as if it were their home. Screams are heard through the corridors at night. Forbidden curses are used to show discipline. This is not the school I loved and cared for. This is not the school that I wanted to teach at for the rest.

I stroll through the hallways towards my last shimmer of hope for this school. A place were no person of evil can find. No creature of darkness can use. The portal.

Just as we planned the day before, at the entrance to the gateway is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly.

"We must be quick." I speak in a hushed tone. "You three know what to do?" They nod their heads.

"I will try my best to make sure they do not notice your disappearance, but be quick. Do not return until you have finished the mission." My voice worried.

"Yes." Ginny says.

"Good luck." I say before each of them leave the world of wizardry behind them.

 **Ginny**

I feel my feet lift off the floor. My body is take away at an incredible pace as if I was apparating. My body lands on a grassy hill. A tall pine tree over looks the forest in which I am standing in. I see no one. No people, no buildings, no camp. Only a strawberry farm.

"Are we at the right place?" Neville asks.

"It is probably just hidden so we can't see it." Luna says in her dreamy voice.

"Maybe if we walk for a bit it my show us the place." I offer as a suggestion. The others nod so I start to walk forward. After only two meters I hit an invisible barrier.

"We can't get in!" I shout to the others. Oh no, this is bad.

"How are we supposed to contact them if we can't go in?" Neville says angrily. We tried to get through again, but to no prevail.

"This is ridiculous!" I scream. I am feeling very frustrated.

"Do you want to go back and try the other portal?" Questions Luna.

"Maybe,"I try one last time...it works. My vision changes and I see people running around, training. A sky blue building and an array of cabins. My mouth drops open, it is spectacular.

"Impressive isn't it?" A voice comes from my left. I turn to see Percy standing their. Two people behind him. I was speechless, no voice left my mouth as I nodded. It was _very_ impressive.

"By the way," Percy turns towards one of the two boys who are obviously brothers behind him. "You owe me $20." The boy groans.

"Dam you." He says. Percy smirks.

"A bet's a bet, Travis. Pay up." They guy, Travis sticks his tongue at Percy before giving him the money. Percy smiles in victory.

"Argh... we need your help." I say. Percy nods than turns to the other boy.

"And Conner, I would also like that $20."


	7. Meeting

Percy

Smile. Laugh. Joke. Pretend. Pretend that is all fine. That it's alright.

I lead the witches and wizarding wizards into the big house. Bella trailing at my heals. Her tail is wagging continously. She is happy to see new people. Butdeep inside I know she's wondering where her master was. If she just abandoned her.

I reach fown and glide my hand through her soft golden hair. The same colour as Wise Girl's once was. Was, past tense. She's in the past now.

The door creaks as I open it. I take the newly arrived guests to the pool table where all of our meetings are held. We see Chiron siting in his wheelchair and Dionysus standing. Both of which have probably been informed of the guest's arrival and have already called a council meeting.

I was right, a few minutes later the other cabin leaders arrive. I avert my gaze from Malcom, it hurts to much to look at him, standing where she would once be.

"So, it seems like the wizarding world needs our help once again. I'll let them say the rest." Chiron starts the meeting.

"Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. Snape was a treator and now he is the headmaster. Death Earters roam the school, giving punishments of unforgivable curses to anyone that defies them. Students are forced to practise magic on other younger years. Dark, that is the word that describes Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall sent us here through the portal. Luckily the Death Eaters haven't found out about it." Ginny says.

"That is why the portal leads outside our borders." Chiron says. Smart.

"So you want us to get Hogwarts back?" Piper asks.

"No." Neville replies.

"Than what?" Leo replies.

"We have reason to believe that Hogwarts is going to be attacked." Says Ginny.

"If Voldemort pretty much owns tha castle, why would he attack?" Malcom questions. I look at the ground, not ever eill i stare into his eyes. Grey eyes.

"About that. McGonagall has had enough. We think that she is planning to take back hogwarts and Voldemort isn't happy about that. Also Harry, Ron amd Hermione have gone off to do something. We don't know what though, but we do know is making him angry." Ginny answers for him. Horcruxes, I think.

"So you want us to prepare for war? Cause that I can do." Clarisse comments.

"Yes, and the other camp." Luna says in her dreamy voive.

"Is that all?" Dionysus says, his voice bored.

"For now." Nevielle conludes, "we'll send a messenger everybweek or so to update what is going on." I nod my head.

"Percy are you, are you going to..." Leo stumbles.

I nod my head. "The fate of every wizard and witch is at stake. I will not let them down." I reply. Not if she died defending them. If they go down than her death was nothing more than a apway to by time. And I can not condem myself to let that happen. Not in a million years.

-line break -

The goodbyes are short, quick. The others are out of the camp as quickly as they came. I turn to the campers. All loojing at me for guidance.

"I want you all to be training double the amount. Only stopping to eat and drink or go to the bathroom. Train in your strengths. Ares, I want you on that arena every second. Aphrodite, go around camp and practise your charmspeak and if you have spare time train with Ares. All the other cabins do the same thing, but for your strengths and abilities." I announce. The campers all nod and leave to train. I'm left standing on the hill. Bella at my feet, Leo and Calypso on one side and Piper the other.

"Ready for your fourth war?" Leo asks me. I chuckle.

"You have no idea." And he doesn't. Those poeple killed her, and now It's time to get my revenge. "Piper, call the Hunters and Amazons. They'd listen to tog better than us. Leo and Calypso get in contact with Camp Jupiter. We have a battle to plan for." They all smile before headinh down the hill. I gaze upon Camp Half-Blood. I'm home.


	8. Ravenclaw

Reyna

"Reyna," a familiar voice speaks from behind me. I turn around, avoiding the various objects around me and see the one and only Leo Valdez next to a girl with caramel hair and eyes who I amsumed was Calypso, the daughter of Atlas. The only thing is, for once Leo has an expression of seriousness on his face. Something is wrong.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I say to him through the Iris Message. My voice is loud compared to the silence in my tent.

"We've had news from the wizards. They need our help. The bald guy has taken over the castle and they are using bad flashy curses to hurt students and force them into the dark stuff." Leo explains badly. Isn't there someone better to explain this?

"And?" I ask.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron have gone to destroy the Horcruxes that keeps Kronos inside Voldemort's body. Once they have finished he will just be a mortal wizard, but powerful none the less," Calypso explains, "we have been told to prepare the camps in case for a war to happen upon us once more." I nod. She's much better at describing the situation.

"I will inform Hazel and Frank immediately and have the Camp ready for an attack on a moments notice. Let everyone know that the Romans are ready to fight." Calypso nods before Leo breaks off the conection.

I walk out into the open air, the sky blue and clear. I take a breath of the fresh air before walking towards the tent around about one-hundred and ten yards to the southwest, where I know Hazel and Frank are.

"Frank, Hazel!" I say, calling for them outside their white tent. I only wait a few seconds before Frank walks out, Hazel behind him. They look like I just woke them up from their slumber.

"Reyna, what is it?" Frank questions, unsure of why I am here.

"Hogwarts have called, prepare for another war Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." I say to them.

Harry

"The second last one is at Hogwarts," I say, "something to do with Ravenclaw, or Rowena

Ravenclaw at least." We stand on a grassy hill full of flowers, the clear lake behind us.

"Are you sure? What if it's just a vision he put in your head so he could set up a trap?" Hermione questions, rinsing out her hair that hasn't quite dried yet.

"I'm sure."

"Than to Hogwarts it is." Ron says. I nod.

"We can apparated into Hogsmeade, than from there we will take the secret passage way in the cellar, into the castle." Hermione offers as a suggestion.

"That sound fine, we'll leave when it gets dark." I say.

"Can we get some food? Cause I'm bloody hungry." Ron says, I chuckle.

"Yes we can, Ronald." Hermione shakes her head at Ron, causing him to smile.

We'll laugh now, but soon I fear there will be tears shed from each of us.

 **I am sorry that these updates take forever and that they short, I have been consentraiting on other books, sorry.**


	9. Dead Inside

**Writing in past tense from now on, sorry if the tenses changed throughout the story.**

Percy

Thomas Jefferson once said, "I like dreams of the future better than history of the past." But what if the only dreams you have were with the people of the past?

The water shimmered in front of me as if answering my question. Then your future will be ever disconnected, it seemed to say as the water moved off pattern.

"Percy," a soft voice said behind me. I sighed and kept my eyes on the water.

"Chiron said he wanted to talk to you," Piper's voice said. I nodded my head and got up off the sand. I turned and saw multi-coloured eyes avoiding my gaze.

"Thanks for telling me," I said, trying to sound normal and strong. She smiled at me.

"Your welcome, bye," Piper waved and walked towards her cabin.

My footsteps are slow as I walked towards the sky blue house at the other side of camp. The floor creaked as I stepped onto the wooden porch. Not bothering to knock I opened the door, letting myself in.

"Percy," Chiron said to me, rolling out into the room to see who just came in.

"You wanted to see me?" I questioned.

"Yes, come sit down," Chiron directed towards the room which beheld the ping pong table. I nodded and walked into it behind Chiron.

"Percy," Chiron continued, "I have some quite...bad news," he whispered. What could be worse than...that?

Chiron shook his head, "I got a message a few moments ago. I would of waited until you healed, but I couldn't keep the information from you. That would just cause more pain than telling you now," he stated.

"Who died?" I asked flatly. The only reason he would talk like this was if someone died.

Chiron looked at me sympathetically, "Percy... Voldemort, he learned of the hero who saved the Castle know as Hogwarts and got angry. The dark wizard sent death eaters out to look for you, but only found a newly married couple with the names of Sally and Paul. He...he killed them." My world came crashing down before it was even built.

"Professor McGonagall was the one who messaged," he continued, "She said that...that their bodies were...oh Percy," Chiron interrupted himself.

"There bodies were what?" I said, harsher than I thought I could ever speak.

"They were hanged up with a note pinned to them...written in blood. It said, "Even the strongest can be broken," Chiron finished. Well, they were right about that.

I turned around and left the room. Not daring to show a single emotion on my face. I'm to show how I feel inside, and I feel dead inside.

I walked towards the camp borders, the only thing following me was Bella who sensed my pain. Her tail wagging no more. The campers all had a confused expression as I walked away from the camp, the war. I can not see anyone else die, I can not help in the defeat of my friends.

I did not look back as I left my friends to die.

I did not look back because I couldn't give a f*** anymore, this life was meant for someone strong.

Someone who wasn't me.

 **Please don't kill me. I just needed an idea and this was the only way I could have one...sorry...**


	10. Broken

**Piper**

I could not believe my eyes.

Percy Jackson, the most loyal person I know just sentenced us to death. He didn't even look back. That's when I knew, the friend I knew and loved was broken beyond repair.

"He - he just..." I whispered, still not believing it.

"Give him time, child," Chiron said trying to sound hopeful, but he saw the look in his eyes. We all did, the cold, fractured look.

"What's happening?" Leo asked, walking up to us.

"The camp just lost our greatest hero," I spoke truthfully. Leo shook his head, not understanding.

"But he would never leave us," he said confused.

"Tell that to Percy when he returns," I told Leo, a tear shredding from my eye.

"I'll IM Reyna, she'll need to know about this, " Chiron said before walking away, not able to see the hero fade into darkness.

"Leo promise me something," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"To never leave us," my voice came out cracked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

 **Percy**

"Dude, you've got to stop disappearing," Jacob told me.

"Sorry, got stuff on my mind," I replied.

"It's alright," he patted my back, "come on, the others missed you." I nodded and walked over to the table that my school friends were sitting at.

"Percy!" A voice squeals, and I'm bombarded with hugs.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"Yes!" Macy screamed straight away. The others nodded. Once upon I time I was bullied, but then as girls would say, "I got hot," and since then I've made friends with the popular people at Goode. This group included Macy, a blonde crazy thing, Charlie a brunette that to be honest is a bit slutty, Jacob the schools joker, Ryder the school player and me once the modest cute kid but now...I don't know.

Ryder rolled his eyes and went off to talk to some girl.

"So, how's life?" Macy asked.

"Good," I lied. They would never believe the truth.

I'm better off lying to everyone and creating a fake personality.

 **Hermione**

An alarm sounded as we aparated into Hogsmeade.

"Hide," Harry whispered to us. We don't reply, but run towards a place full of tables and chairs. I duck under a table and pray they do not find us.

"I saw them come this way," a male voice spoke.

"Check under the tables," another replied. Panicking I crawl out and creep out. Getting the point Harry and Ron followed me. We dash down an alley way and met face to face with a dead end.

I could hear footsteps behind me. Their going to catch us, I thought worriedly.

"Over here," a voice whispered next to us. It had a strange familiarity to it. I turned my head to see an old man standing at a doorway. Seeing no other option I ran through the doorway, followed by Harry and Ron.

Once inside I looked around the room and noticed something.

"It's dangerous of you to come here, you should of stayed away," he spoke and I realised why it sounded familiar.

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother," I sated, he nodded confirming my thoughts. Harry walked over to a bench and saw a mirror with a crack in it.

"You have no right to have this, it was-"

"Sirus's," he finished for Harry, "I know, but without it where would you be?"

"You were the one who sent Dobby?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" He questioned.

"He died," Harry muttered.

"Shame, I liked that elf," Aberforth shook his head. A moment of silence took place.

"Now tell me what are you doing here?" Aberforth asked.

"Dumbledore sent us to do a job," Harry said.

"Nice job? Easy?" Aberforth questioned.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes," Harry said confidently.

"It's not a job my brother has sent you on, it's a suicide mission!" He exclaimed, "you should just go home, and live your life away from this."

"Have you no faith, what of the Order," I asked.

"The Order is finished, Voldemort has won," he said flatly.

"That's not true, we can still beat him if we destroy all the Horcruxes, Dumbledore said-" Harry's voice was cut off.

"What makes you believe anything my brother said! Did he ever tell you about me! About her!" He shouted, pointing at a girl in a painting.

"I trusted the man I knew," Harry replied.

"Then you are a fool," Aberforth mumbled. I stared at the girl, trying to put a name to the face.

After a few moments of silence

"That's Arianna, your sister," I worked out. I looked at him for a reaction and be nodded sadly.

Aberforth walked over and talked to her, and she turned to leave.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked.

Aberforth didn't say anything.

A few moment later she returned with someone. The portrait flew open to reveal a passage.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, this is a surprise," Nevielle said with a smile on his bruised face.


	11. Back at Hogwarts

Harry

"They blocked off all of the seven secret tunnels, this one was made this year," Neville explained to us.

"Stay here, I want to make this interesting," he told us. A light can be seen through the door that Neville opened.

"Guess what everyone, I have a surprise."

"It'd be a surprise if we could digest it," a voice replied, sounding like Seamus's.

Neville moved to the side so that the students with hope left in them could see Ron,Hermione and I.

Immediately, the group of students stand and applause, cheerful smiles on their faces. I get swamped into a group hug and a laugh escapes my mouth for the first time in ages. Too long for my liking.

"So, why have you come back to Hogwarts?" Dean finally asked me.

"Well, we need to find an object. It would of belonged, or have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easily hidden. Any ideas? I realise now that's not much to go one," I said in thought.

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus stated.

"There's the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw," Luna suggested.

"That's been lost for centuries, no one alive has seen it," Cho rebuttaled.

"What is a Daidem?" Ron questions?.

"Sort of like a crown, or a tiara," Cho answered.

I have a feeling that, that is it. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Ok, well. No one has seen us yet and I am going to use that time to my advantage. Have they found the portal?" I asked. The group shook their heads.

"Then that's where I'm going first," I declared.

"We can use their help to find the Daidem," Hermione told us.

I smiled, for once things were looking up.

\- - - - - - -line break - - - - - - - -

I stood in front of the cloaked portal, shuffling on my feet in anticipation.

"We will be quick, time can not be wasted," I said to Ron Hermione who stood next to me.

"Which one?" Ron asks. I turn my attention to the other portal.

"Which one has Percy?" I asked.

"The left," Hermione replied.

"Than that is the one we take," I told them and walked through it. A strange feeling spread through my body and the once dark night is turned to day.

I feel soft grass under my shoes and I turn around to check if the others were there, and sure enough they were.

I took a deep breath in to shake my nerves and walked forward only to get hit in the face by a invisible barrier. Solid work their, I told myself.

"Um, how do we get in?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied puzzled.

I try to get through again, and this time it works. I crinkled my face in confusion before I finally realised my surroundings. A...camp is shown to me. Young children running around enjoying themselves, other older people seem more worried. More aware of the current situation.

I turned to face the presence near me. A girl with multi-coloured eyes that I recognize from the battle. She must of let us in, I relalised.

"What is it now?" She asked annoyingly.

"We need some help, can we please speak to Percy?" I replied.

"Percy's gone. He left, there is only so much one could take," the girl told me.

In that moment I swear I resembled a fish.


	12. Camp Jupiter

Hermione

"What do you need help with?" the choppy haired girl asked. I think I remember her from the day of the battle, though it was so long ago I can't be sure.

"Um, we wondering do you know any way that could help us find something really fast." I questioned, unsure of what to say.

"Depends on what it is you want to find," the girl replied.

"A diadem, it's like a tiara. Has a blue gem and is made out of silver," Harry explained.

'In that case, than yes," she replied. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Ok, I know a girl that can help you," she started to instruct us on what to do, "I'll come with you and then we will go to the other camp."

"What's your name?" Ron wondered.

"Piper Mclean," she replied. I nodded my head, now I remember her. She was the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I'm going to find someone who would like to come as well. Wait here for a moment," she told us.

Piper

I dashed into the camp and ran towards the cabins. Finding the right one I lifted my hand and pounded against the door.

"LEO!" I screamed into the Hephaestus cabin. A moment later Repair Boy opened the door looking as if he just woke up.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"We're going to Camp Jupiter," I stated.

"When?"

"Now," I replied. I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. I eventually let go, trusting that he would follow me.

"Are you going to tell Chiron?" he asked from behind me.

"Where do you think I'm taking you?" I asked rhetorically.

I looked towards the Big House and saw Chiron standing on the porch talking to Mr D.

"Chiron!" I called to him once I was close enough.

"Yes, child?" he asked.

"Three wizards came seeking assistance. Leo and I are going with them for a bit, we should be back…soon," I said unsure.

"Be safe," he replied, not even trying to stop us. I nodded and started to jog towards Half-Blood Hill where three wizards were all standing there waiting for me.

"Come on," I told them and walked straight past, hoping they would follow.

I navigated my way to the portals and went straight into the one that connects with Camp Jupiter.

The area shifts around me and suddenly I can see a river and a small city with beautiful architecture that Annabeth would of loved.

"Welcome to camp Jupiter," I announce to the wizards and witch.

"We have to go through the river, so hope you don't mind getting a bit wet," Leo told them. I leaded the group forward.

The water was freezing and refreshing. By the time I got out, my leg was soaked from my knee down.

"Piper Mclean?" A roman scout asked unsure walking towards me.

"Yep," I replied. The young girl lowered her guard and allowed us to walk past and into the camp.

My eyes looked around the camp until they spotted a large tent on top of a small hill.

"This way," I indicated to the people behind me.

The tent's doors flapped in the wind as we entered it.

"Piper, Leo," said the girl sitting behind a desk in surprise.

"Hello, Reyna. I was wondering if you knew where Hazel was?" I asked.

"Training with Frank. I can call her over if you would like?" The praetor asked.

"That would be great," I responded. Reyna then yelled to the person standing guard outside to find Hazel and Frank for her.

"So how are things at camp?" Reyna wondered.

"Not good," Leo said. Reyna had a look of confusion on her face.

"Percy left us. His parents were killed and he couldn't bare to see anyone else get hurt so he left," I explained. Reyna still looked confused.

"But wouldn't he-"her voice was interrupted by two peopled entering the tent.

"Piper!" Hazel said and rushed over to give me a hug. Frank walked over to Leo and they did this weird handshake thing. Hazel looked over to the other company we had in the room.

"So, what do you want us to help you with?" Hazel asked.


	13. Going Back

Hazel

I shook my head unsure if I could complete the task. It seemed quite difficult.

"I don't know if I can..." my voice spoke, drifting off at the end.

"Of course you can. Hazel, you are one of the strongest people I know. If anyone could do it, it's you," Piper told me, no charmspeak in her voice. Only what she thinks to be true.

"But...isn't there a summoning spell?" I asked, trying to get out of it. I know I can't do it. Maybe if I was more experienced.

"It doesn't work on Horcruxes," Hermione told us.

"Please, Hazel. You're the only one who can do it," Harry told me, his voice pleading. I can't say no, I have to at least try.

"I'll try," I whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out and hugged me.

"These are dark times, we must stick together," I replied. Or else the world would be shattered.

"Annabeth would be proud," Frank whispered to me. I nodded, she would be proud.

"Take me to Hogwarts," I said, a bit more confident. Smiling, Hermione nodded. She turned around and headed back the way the group came.

I followed her out the tent with Frank closely behind, ready to re-enter the battlegrounds. Praying that this will be the final time that I would have to enter the curse ridden school.

Hermione

"How did this happen?" Frank mumbled to us.

My back was pressed against the wall, we cannot be found. Not when we are this close.

"Explain later," I replied back, reaching the low tone of his voice.

Harry glances around the corner to check if the hallway is clear. He nodded and dashed out into the open space. I can tell where he is going, the room of requirement. Where the students that are our friends are safely hidden.

Our feet are as quiet as possible as we dashed up the stair cases.

The large doors reveal themselves to us, and as quickly as possible we sprint into the room.

"Did you find a way?" the voice of Ron's younger sister greats us.

"Better, we found a person," Harry replied, indicating towards Hazel. A grin manages to find its way to Ginny's lips. A smile in the darkness.

"Now, can someone explain how this happened?" Frank asked again.

"Well, after the battle. We won," Ron said.

"But, well Dumbledore was killed and Snape took his place as headmaster. Giving the deatheaters access straight into the school," Cho explained.

"They couldn't take us by using force, so they went from the inside," Frank mumbled. I nodded.

"It's gone downhill from there," Harry told the Demigods.

The doors to the room opened and we all turned our heads towards the person that entered.

"He knows. Snape knows that they're here," Seamus said pointing at us, "He has called a meeting in the great hall."

"Does anyone have any spare robes?" Harry asked the awaiting students.


	14. History

Frank

"It has come to my attention," Snape started, glaring at the crowd of students, "That Harry Potter has been spotted in the grounds."

A muttering of his name echoed through the great hall, now darkened by the presence of the death eaters. Much different to last time I was in the school.

"Silence!" He shouted bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"If anyone has anyone information on his whereabouts and does not tell me or even tries to help him in anyway the punishment would be sever. This goes for students, and staff," he called out, "All students are to be dismissed and go to their common rooms with the head teachers. People with knowledge of Harry's movements are to see me in my office tomorrow morning. Student's that are seen out of bed at night will be automatically accused of helping the boy. You are dismissed."

I breath of air I didn't know I was holding came out of my mouth. My hand automatically reached out towards Hazels and grabbed it firmly.

We walked together, hand in hand, to the Gryffindor tower along with the rest of the house.

I wish Percy was here. He would be able to put a smile onto everyone's grim faces as if the children weren't caught in the middle of a war that would determine the fate of the rest of their lives.

Percy

"If history has taught the human race anything, it's that it always repeats itself," my history teacher Mr James told the class.

"No matter how much technology evolves, or scientific theories are proven. The territorial instincts of the human population always get in the way of world peace. One nation wants to expand their boarders and conquer the other whilst the other refuses for them to cross into their lands. This can be seen in both the world wars and battles that occur to this very day."

I try my best to listen to the teacher's words but my ADHD kept getting in the way. Wondering what Ryder was doing on his phone that is so intriguing. He's spent all of last period on it and still hasn't got off his mobile device.

Then my mind moved on to the girl at the front of the class, a hoodie covering her face from prying eyes. Her clothes were pure black. And she wore fingerless gloves on her hands. She was hiding herself as if afraid of being seen. As if sensing my gaze her body shuffles and I catch a glimpse of black hair.

I shook my head and forced my attention to go back towards the teacher who has way to much passion about this subject.

"Power, greed, territory can all be linked back to one thing. Money. A system that has always been there for centuries and determined how one gets to live their life. Some would kill for it, and others would be killed. A world without money though, would be a completely different planet. Anything that was too expensive to be done, would have already been done. But workers may cease to work. Education and schools would may have no one to teach. That is the assignment I give you for the next week. With a partner you will complete an accurate description of the positive and negative outcomes of a world without money on a PowerPoint. Get to work."

I glance around the room to see if I have a person to pair up with. But no one is available. Just like always since...that, I will have to do it alone. Never together with someone. Always alone.

I sigh and get out my laptop to do some research before the bell.

The chair next to me moved and a body was placed on it. I turned my head with curiosity to see the hoodie girl. She then turned her head so I could see her face.

My eyes widened in recognition. Then at her cut check and black eye.

"Thalia, what happened?" I asked in concern at my cousin.

"Everything," she replied.


	15. A Choice

Percy

"What do you mean everything?" I said at a whisper, confused at her statement. Everything could mean a range of different things.

"I'll tell you, but not here. To many mortals," she explained without giving me any information.

"Then we might as well complete this project," I replied, still curious of the situation.

Thalia pushed away a strand of hair covering her face and nodded.

"A con, everyone will steal," I said straight away.

"A positive, no one will be starved," Thalia stated and wrote it down.

The minutes ticked by surprisingly fast for someone who was ADHD, I guess it was because I had Thalia around. The bell rang and the class abandoned their seats, desperate to leave the claustrophobic classroom and be out in the open air.

Thalia led me around to a corner of the school where no one was there.

"Now, tell me. What is going one?" I demanded.

"Well...you remember how at the end of the titan war Prometheus was nowhere to be seen?"

"Yes," I replied, recollecting the memories.

"Well since then Artemis and the hunt have been looking for him whenever we could and finally we found a lead. We heard two vampires saying that Prometheus's swap went as planned and no one suspected anything. We tried to get more information out of the two, but they refused and we ended up killing them. Artemis then became even more determined to find him,"

"Did you?" I questioned.

"We followed the gorgons who seemed to be heading towards some sort of meeting place with someone. They were talking to Kronos,"

"He survived?" I spoke in thought.

"Do you remember fighting him?" She asked.

I pondered for a moment, "no...I didn't see him in the battle."

"He must have fled when things looked bad. Anyway, that wasn't the strange thing. Someone else was there..."she said trailing off as if wanting the suspense. Typical Thalia, just like her father, a drama queen.

"Who?" I asked, trying to avoid rolling my eyes.

"Professor Snape," she replied.

"What was he doing there with the bad guys?"

"Bad guys? Seriously Percy, you have the vocabulary of a four year old."

"No I don't. You do," I said as a comeback.

"That statement just proved my point. Anyway, the 'bad guys' were asking him questions like if anyone noticed something. Eventually Artemis decided to see what was going on at Hogwarts and sent me on a stealth mission...the things I saw...Percy, they were inhuman," Thalia paused her words to take a breath, "There were getting older students to practice the Cruciatus Curse on the 1st years. Snape as the headmaster, allowing and encouraging all of it to be happening."

"But...he was a good guy...right?" I stumbled, trying to understand.

"Unfortunately they found me before I managed to get enough information, I had to run out of the school as if I were being chased by monsters. There is something terribly wrong going on," she replied.

"You want me to help...don't you?" my voice sounding hollow, as if it had no meaning left in it.

"I'm sorry Percy, we need you. We...I can't do this on my own," Thalia sad with sympathy.

"You will have to," I replied without a second thought.

"But-"

"No!" I yelled interrupting her, "too many people have died because of me! Died as a way to break me down. Well guess what? I'm broken...I'm done," I exclaimed. My heart started to beat rapidly, my hands beginning to shake.

"Annabeth...it wasn't your fault. She died protecting the ones she loved," Thalia tried to reason.

"Maybe...but my parents are," my voice coarse.

"So?" she replied, carelessness surprising me, "sure, they died as a message to you. But that's just two people. Image how many others are going to die because you cowered out of the fight. If you don't help, hundreds more will die. Millions even if it is a part of the enemies plan. With your help we can _stop_ them. Without it...we all may as well be preparing for a slaughter."

"Your right...but I can't bear to see any more people getting hurt because of me," I spoke.

"Loyalty is your fatal flaw, don't make it everyone's fate to die from your loyalty," Thalia turned around and walked away. Halting for only a moment, "Meet me at the Empire State Building at 4:30 if you wish to come...I'll only be waiting for a short time before the hunt moves on."

Thalia disappears from my view and I slouch against the brick wall behind me. I wish Annabeth was here to guide me through this. A particular song started to repeat inside my head. Should I stay or should I go?


	16. Present

Hermione

"What are we going to do?" I asked the group of students in front of me. We were gathered in the boy's dormitories, away from the teachers prying eyes.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry stated, "We're going to take back Hogwarts and find the Horcrux."

"But no one has seen it for centuries and Hogwarts is so well guarded now, no one could get through its defenses," Dean rebutted.

"We did," Harry replied, "and if we can so can the Order."

"Of course," Hermione thought, "we can get Aberforth to contact the remaining members and return Hogwarts back to what it was...but Voldemort will know every move we do. He will no doubt attack Hogwarts, especially with everyone opposing him in one place as well as Harry. Get rid of any opposing forces all in one go."

"Even if he finds out we would only have one Horcrux left to destroy. The battle though, not again. I don't think anyone is ready," Harry replied.

"They never are," Frank spoke up, "Every fight or battle I've been in it has never been prepared, never ready for it. How can one prepare for the deaths? The blood...they can't. But maybe they shouldn't try to be."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Frank sighed, "If we know that there is a battle ahead of us, one filled with deaths that can't be avoided, then maybe we should enjoy the present and what we have while we still can. If I can remember the quote was, 'live in the present, remember the past and fear not the future for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now.'"

"Who said that?" I questioned, trying to remember it. The quote was familiar to me.

"Christopher Paolini, Annabeth quoted him from time to time..." Frank whispered.

"And right now we are going to get the Order into Hogwarts," Harry concluded, "come on, we're going to the Room of requirement."

Hazel grimly smiled, "not all of us should go."

"You're right...Hazel, you and Ron stay here. If anything happens you can still find and destroy the Horcux. Hermione, Frank and I will go, isn't it better or luckier to go in threes?" Harry answered.

"Supposedly, but luck is never on our side," Frank replied sadly.

"Well it is now, it has to be for this to work," Ron remarked.

"Stay safe," Hazel pleaded, "out of sight."

"Of course," I replied, "see you all soon."

"Goodbye," we all chorused.

Thalia

The cold air was starting to get to my bones, the chill running through my skin like an insect. The empire state building was to the left of me, standing proud and tall, above that was Olympus. The home of the gods.

"Thalia," the gentle voice of the goddess said, "He's not coming."

"Just wait, he will," I replied determined that he would arrive. He had to.

"Some people...they just can't take the horrors of war, the scars it leaves," Artemis told me.

"But, this is Percy. It's not like he hasn't been through it before. This isn't the first time," I commented.

"Because it's not his first time, because he has witnessed so much that is why he may not want to fight. He doesn't want to see that again. Men are...different to us. Most keep all of their emotions inside until they explode, or break. In Percy's case, he is recovering from the broken stage," Artemis tried to reason with me.

I shut my eyes, to will away the tears, "so that's it then. He won't join us. He won't fight with us because of how much of a gods damn _coward_ he is. Well then be it, if we all die then he can live the regret, we don't mean anything to him so now his problems don't mean anything to me."

"Thalia-" Artemis started.

"We're leaving," I finalized. No more going back from him, not until he goes back and finds himself.

Percy

The shadows surrounding me encage my silhouette, hiding it from her eyes. My cousin's lightning blue eyes. Only a few meters away she stood, but she could not see me. Only I could see her, hear her. She's right, I am a coward.

They don't need a coward, they need a warrior.

"I'm sorry, Thalia," I whispered as she turned around to vanish from my sight, "I'm sorry I can't be who you need me to be."

We both walk away, neither of us looking back. The past is over, now is the present and soon, no one will remember me for I will not be worth remembering.


	17. Determination Is The Key

**Sorry for not updating and if the doesn't really flow perfectly with the rest of the story, I can't really remember what happened.**

Hazel

The night howled to us as we stumbled along the cold, lifeless corridors. Our footsteps pounded against the stone floor, the silence wrapping around us as we stopped at the entrance to the room of requirement.

Harry closed his eyes and soon enough a door appeared in front of us, it's ancient frame towering over my low height.

"Come on," Harry spoke, shattering the silence that once stood as a protection from everything around us.

We ran towards a hidden doorway at the other end of the room, the stone wall opened to reveal the dark, narrow tunnel behind it. The dirt was slightly wet causing our movements to echo loudly in the mud as we paced along, not wanting to run in case we slip.

Once we reach the end of the path, a light opened to us with a waiting Aberforth standing in the middle of it radiating the look of an angle. A savour to all those at Hogwarts, he just didn't know it yet.

"What the devil are you doing here?" he said in his slight Irish accent. Both Hermione and I look towards Harry to speak. He has a way of words that can convince anyone of anything. Kind of like Percy...or more like how Percy used to.

"Sir, we need your help," Harry started off, no doubt expecting a straight-out no.

Just as we all thought Aberforth's answer was quick and blunt, "no."

"We found a way. A way to end all of this once and for all, and the only path that leads to success requires your help," Harry started to plead to the man, taking a step closer to him. Aberforth shook his head in disagreement, hope has left his body.

"The only path that you will go on, is the one that will lead to your death. I will not help you with that." Aberfoth started to walk away, dismissing us like children wanting a new toy.

"We only have two more Horcruxes to destroy, we are so close to being able to end this. All we are asking is for you to not give up, for order to keep fighting in what they believe in," Harry said, his voice was driven with belief that we could succeed. No matter the cost.

Aberforth stopped walking away. "So determined," he whispered grievously, his voice barely audible as he turned his head back around to us, "you are more like your mother than you realise, Harry."

Harry blinked, his face turned to one of a ghost's, caught off guard by the words of Aberforth Dumbledore. Momentarily forgetting the reason he journeyed to this man's home in the first place. Harry looked down towards his feet as he snapped out of the trans he unwillingly brought himself into.

"Sir, you don't have to fight if you do not wish to. All we ask is for you to send a message to the order, informing them of our current situation. That we need help from all those who are willing to assist," Harry hesitated, trying to search for the right words. His eyes staring into Aberforth's. "Yes, some of us will die, I am well aware of that. Maybe even all of us, but I would rather die than live constantly in fear. Paranoid of what Voldemort and his followers will do next to me, my friends and every single other witch, wizard, demigod or human out there. So yes, some of us will die, but right now, dying for a cause such as this one is the best option we have."

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Aberforth muttered to Harry. "I will send a message, though there is no guaranteed they will come."

"Thank you," I answer for Harry, for everyone who is to fight, "thank you so much."


	18. The Next Phase

Third Person

The night fell upon the students of the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Stars shooting through the sky as they ran away from the inevitable. The battle that was crushing into so many of the young minds plagued their every thought and action.

"Go now, prepare yourselves," Aberforth told the children, "quickly, time must not be wasted."

The three looked at each other in a side-ward glance before turning around and running back through the dark passage that may lead to both their own and so many other's deaths. It was a risk every single one of them was willing to take without hesitation.

"We need to destroy the Horcrux," Harry stated as the pair broke free from the tunnels grasp.

"We don't even know where to start looking for it," Hermione said, waving her arms in desperation.

"Hazel," Harry said shifting to look at the quiet girl, "do you think you can find it?"

Hazel shook her head, her face funereal, "this castle is enormous. If you want me to be able to find it, we need to narrow the possibilities to just one room or section."

"Okay, well since we don't know that we will just start with the Ravenclaw common room," suggested Harry, trying to find some path or way that might lead to the second last Horcrux.

"I'll go see if Ron and the others need any help with the preparation of what's to come," Hermione said avoiding the words fight or battle, before dashing off through the maze that is Hogwarts.

Hazel and Harry faced towards each other, "let's go," they said simultaneously.

They nod their heads with a grim smile sketched upon their faces before turning around and running through the claustrophobic corridors, filled with panicked student of all ages, each desperately trying to run away from the place they once called home.

The Ravenclaw tower steps were just as crowded, people constantly pushing one another as Harry and Hazel tried not to bulldoze through the other bodies making it even more difficult to get past them.

"Harry!" A distant voice called, sounding both strong and fragile at the same time. The two paused only to see who it was. A girl with long, blonde hair stared back at them.

"Not now Luna," Harry replied, concentrating on only one thing. The diadem. He twisted away from her and continued without a second thought. Luna started to fume at this, her facial featuring replicating the true meaning of anger.

"Harry Potter you listen to me right now!" She yelled, not giving up on what she wants to achieve. She did come up all those stairs to be turned down so easily, especially when it's something this important.

"What?" He said, annoyed at the girl who is stopping him from venturing onward.

"You won't find the diadem there, Cho said that no one alive has seen it. Isn't it obvious?" She asked glancing directly into Hazel's eyes, "you have to talk to someone who is dead."

"Of course," Hazel mumbled and turned to look outside. Her face must have shown some sort of unusual reaction because in seconds the others were looking out the window as well.

A clear barrier shimmered over the school like a beast protecting it's young. No doubt the work of the professors, a defence against the evil that will come barrelling towards the castle's walls. There is no telling how long the barrier will hold, one' can only stand so much evil before it is shattered. Sooner or later, they will have to fight. There is no other way.

"We need to go," Harry's voice cracked through the silence, ashamed of letting himself get distracted. Luna nodded and started to lead them towards the Grey Lady.

* * *

"Hermione!" voiced Ron in realisation, rotating to find the girl he has known for half of his lifetime, "when we find the Horcrux, we won't be able to destroy it. Not without the sword."

The curly hair girl remained speechless, comprehending the information just bestowed upon her.

"So, I was thinking...Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk's fang, right?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "So, if we go back down to the chamber of secrets, the basilisk's skeleton is still there, we could use one of its fangs."

"Ron, you're a genius!" Hermione blurted out in excitement, it was the first truly good news she had heard all day. "There's no time to waste, come on!"

Ron proudly smiled at being the one with a plan and the team of two rushed away towards the second-floor girls lavatory.


	19. The Grey Lady

Percy

My finger tapped impatiently against the desk until something put a hold to the movement of my hand. Suddenly my vision fades and Annabeth is holding on to my hand, her soft fingers threaded through mine. She smiles at me and in that moment nothing else mattered. My body jolted forward suddenly as her hand is ripped away as she falls away from me. I reached out to try and grab her, but her body faded into darkness.

"No," I croaked. Not again.

Before I knew it, I was in Tartarus again. I immediately span around to try and find a pair of grey eyes, but they were nowhere. I was alone, the air choking me on every breath. My stomach screaming for food. I need to find the doors.

"I have to get out," I mumbled to myself.

"Percy?" A gentle voice called to me from behind. Familiar, as if it were my home. I turn and spot my mum, with an Empousa behind her, claws raking against her neck.

On instinct I went to grab riptide, but it wasn't there. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her. "This is your fault," she reminded me. Of course it is, I did this to her. I am the reason she is going to die.

"Percy!" Someone whispered, but it was surprisingly loud as the voice was flooding into my mind. I started to feel something shake my body, but I couldn't see anything around me. Everything had turned black.

"Percy!" echoed a male voice. Where is that coming from? Is it someone else that I failed to protect?

"Snap out of it!" Snap out of what? I close my eyes to try and focus on the voice. When I opened them, a light burned into my vision.

"Dude," said the voice, so much clearer now. I turned my head to see Jacob looking at me with scrunched eyebrows. "What's going on with you?"

Hazel

"She's shy, so be gentle with her," Luna advised us, "perhaps only one of you should go."

"No, we are both going," Harry said immediately. Luna looked grim about the decision, though she did not speak a word against it.

"I will leave now, good luck," Luna told before turning away.

They turned a corner to reach the top of the Ravenclaw tower, the nights sky reflecting off the women's ghostly skin. She floated there, peacefully, staring out to the stars through the pillars surrounding the room.

"You're the ghost of Ravenclaw tower? The grey lady?" Harry asked in confirmation.

She looked at Harry in dismissal, "I do not answer to that name." Her majestic form spun around in order to vanish away.

"I'm sorry, Rowena isn't it? Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Helena Ravenclaw," he quickly corrected. Rowena stopped her movements to glance back at the teenage boy. I looked closely at her face and body, her long hair falling against the back of her dress. Her body shifts so that it is half behind a stone pillar, as if in protection.

"Are you friends of Luna?" she asked, her voice so soft and gentle.

"Yes, and she thought that you may be able to help us," I replied, trying to mirror her tone.

"You seek my mother's diadem," she said with slight aggression.

"Yes," harry confirmed, "that's right."

"Luna is kind, unlike so many others, but she was wrong. I cannot help you!" her voice echoing through the walls. She quickly disappeared into a grey smoke, swirling through the air

"Wait please," I called to her.

"We want to destroy it," Harry explained. His words caused Helena to freeze.

"That's what you want isn't it?" Harry continued, "You wanted to destroy it."

Rowena slowly backed away from Harry. "Another sought to destroy many years ago, a strange boy with a strange name-"

"Tom Riddle," Harry interrupted.

"But he lied-"

"He's lied to many people," Harry said interrupting her again.

Helena raced forward to be right in front of his face, "I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it with dark magic!" She screamed. The sound following through the air then doubling back on itself to create a mirror echo.

She floated away calmly, turning her back to us. Harry and I cautiously walked towards her.

"I can destroy it, once and for all, but only if you tell me where he hid it," Harry said truthfully. "You do know where he hid it? Don't you Helena?"

"All you need to do is tell us, please," I begged her.

"You're one of his daughters, aren't you?" She said, directing her attention towards me, "I can sense it."

"Yes," I replied.

Helena looked down towards the floor in thought.

"If he does what he must then all will be saved. If not, a world of destruction will rage..." she mumbles, her voice barely audible. She looked back up to meet my eyes. "Your kind has a great burden to bear."

Why would she bring up the Prophecy? I thought it was finished and over with. What does she mean by my kind having a burden? Demigods?

"Helena, please. All we ask is for the location of the Diadem, to see it finally destroyed."

Helena moved closer to Harry, circling around him as if examining him. "Strange, you remind me of him," Helena retreated backwards, "It's here, in the castle. In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask."

"Thank you," Harry replied and we parted ways with Helena.

Harry began racing down the stairs of Ravenclaw tower in such a hurry that I nearly tripped and fell over.

"What does she mean?" I asked, unable to decode the riddle. "Where are we going?

"The room of requirement."


	20. The Hunt

**Sorry that it's really short, everything has just been a bit hectic.**

Thalia

Artemis's hair glistened in the moonlight. The huntresses all look tired, their feet ready to collapse beneath them. Well, at least that's how I feel.

"He was supposed to be here!" I screamed in frustration, my hands running through my short hair, the tips recently dyed dark blue.

"It must have been false news," Katie pointed out to the group in dismay.

Artemis, turned to face the way we came. The forests canopy was shielding us from the small droplets of rain falling down. "Don't worry, we will find him."

"But he could be anywhere! Every lead we've come across has been a dead end. He wasn't at Hogwarts, he isn't in this forest. Prometheus has just disappeared," I replied in frustration. The group was exhausted, I could feel my body slowly turning to jelly and my muscles burning.

"Thalia, he will make a flaw, a mistake in his plans. When that happens his location will be revealed to everyone he was hiding it from," Artemis said trying to spark hope into the souls of her huntresses.

"That could be years from now," said Sophia, our newest hunter.

"No, it wont. Our constant search for him will cause him to panic and panic causes mistakes," Artemis replied. "We will find him, it just a matter of staying patient and to keep moving forward. Now come along, we'll set up camp here for tonight."


	21. Cursed Flame

Hazel

"Can you sense it?" Harry asked me. I closed my eyes and searched for the precious metal, hidden within the room. Unfortunately, there were too many of them. Too many other pieces of jewellery, gems and coins.

I shook my head, "It's too hard to pin it down to the one thing." I stared out into the vast towers of what one would think was rubbish, but hidden inside was so many valuable metals, one could easily become rich.

The room of requirement acted as a place to throw away broken objects, but also a place to hide away the things you don't want any else to find, such a cursed Diadem that's intertwined with a person's soul. "Can you hear anything?" Knowing of his past of hearing the Horcruxes, for reasons that are unknown.

"...I think so," he replied. He started to walk forward, between two piles of thrown away items. I followed closely behind, still searching for the diadem.

"It's somewhere around here, I can hear it. It's...calling to me," Harry said trying to explain it.

I do one last search and felt it, it's dark magic, it's value. Pulling against trying to escape my reach as I feel a tug within me and pulled it from its resting place. It was constantly fighting me as if it were a game of tug-a-war, a game that I would finish victorious. Soon enough in my palm a tiara like object was there, cold against my skin.

Harry was staring at me in amazement, "that would have been useful a couple of weeks ago."

I chucked at his comment, "Come on, we need to meet back with Hermione, Ron and Frank and figure out how we're going to destroy this thing."

Harry nodded and as if waiting for their moment to preform, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the shadows. Their wands pointed directly towards the two of us.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Not anymore," tightening his grip on the haw=thorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Whose wand is that?"

"My mothers," Draco replied.

I let lose a small chuckle, despite the situation we were in, you still have to look for the smallest bit of humour in things. I learnt that on the Argo 2, without humour, comedy, you tend to lose a sense of yourself when your enduring rough times.

"So why aren't you three with Voldermort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe, his voice soft. I've never spoken to him before and was surprised that for such a large individual, his voice sounded timid. "We stayed back, decided not to go. Decided to be the ones to bring you to him."

"Good plan," I spoke mockingly, no way in Tartarus are they taking Harry.

"So, how did you get in here?" Harry asked the two of them, trying to waste time as he figured out a plan to escape the scenario.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," Malfoy replied, "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle, "we did a Diss-lusion charm and then you two showed up in front of us, saying you was looking for a die-dum...whatever that is."

"Harry!" A familiar voiced called from somewhere in the room. It was unmistakably male.

Without hesitation, Crabbe pointed his wand at the mountain of old furniture, old books and robes, moving in a whip-like movement he shouted, " _Descendo!_ "

The pile closest to us began to totter, then crumble. Harry was quick with a deflection spell and the furniture bounced off us harmlessly.

" _Curcio!"_ Crabbe yelled; his wand pointed at Harry. On instinct I tackled Harry down to the floor and the curse hit a pile of books behind us. My hand still clung onto the Diadem.

"Stop! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" Malfoy shouted at his friend, his voice echoing. During this debate between the two I managed to stand up along with Harry.

"So, I'm not killing him am I? Though if I get the opportunity I will, the dark lord wants him dead, what difference does it make if I-"

Out of nowhere a jet of scarlet light shot past Harry, inches away from him and almost hit Crabbe in the head, but Malfoy pulled him out of the fire range. My hair hit my back as I whipped my head to see Hermione and Ron standing there.

"It's the mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!"_ Crabbe shouted.

Hermione dived to the side and avoided the attack. Harry shot a stunning spell at Crabbe in return who lurched out of the way, straight into Malfoy, knocking Malfoy's mother's wand out of his hands. I watched it roll until it was hidden underneath some boxes, out of sight.

"Don't kill him!" Malfoy warned his comrades as they were both firing all sorts of spells at Harry who had now covered himself behind a table. That moment of hesitation was all Harry needed.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Goyle's wand flew from his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects behind him. Malfoy narrowly missed one of Hermione's stunning spells and Ron shot a curse at Crabbe which he missed, angering Crabbe even more.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ He shouted, firing back at Ron who leapt out of my eyesight. I closed my eyes, wishing I had brought my wand. If I manipulated the mist, it would change everyone's sight not just the three boys shouting us which isn't what I want, and right now I can't get close enough to use my sword.

After a few more spells being fired the three ended up being split up, Harry was still here with me and Malfoy, but Hermione was now with Goyle not too far away, though he had no wand so I expect her to be coming back soon, and Crabbe was facing Ron in another aisle. .

There was furniture flying all over the place. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed out as Ron came racing around the corner.

A roaring, billowing noise came from behind him, Ron was running fast away from where he came from, Crabbe hard on his tail.

"You like it hot, Scum!" roared Crabbe. That's when I noticed it, the massive flames pursuing the two as they ran, Crabbe having no control over what he had done.

"RUN!" Malfoy shouted, grabbing Goyle who was now unconscious due to Hermione who had previously hit him with a spell, and dragged him along with Crabbe.

"What are we going to do!" Hermione screamed over the sound of the cursed flame, that chased them as if it were alive.

"Here!" I shouted back, sighting three broomsticks in the nearest pile of junk. I hoped they still worked. We each grabbed one, I went on the back of Hermione's and we kicked off the ground hard. We soared into the air, missing the flame by only a few feet.

'Let's get out of here!" Ron bellowed. That's when we heard it, the thin piteous scream from amidst the fire. Harry tilted his body to turn his broom around, Hermione and I followed him and saw them. Malfoy with his arms around Goyle, trying to climb up one of the piles. Crabbe was nowhere to be scene.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM I"M GOING TO KILL YOU, HARRY!" Ron shouted as Harry dived to reach Malfoy's hand, but both his and Goyle's weight was too much and he slid from Harry's fingers.

Then Ron went and grabbed Goyle from Malfoy so that Harry could go back and get Malfoy. I spotted the door moments before we flew through, each of us immediately tumbling off the brooms and onto the stone floor. I looked down at my hand just to check, and gladly the Diadem was still there.

"Here," I said, and passed it over to Harry. At the same moment Hermione passed something to him that looked like a bone. He stabbed the Diadem with it and Ron kicked it into the flames as the doors slammed shut.

That's when we heard it. The voice that crawled through our skins and into our souls, "Give me Harry Potter." It was undoubtably Voldemort, but he didn't sound like himself. "And none shall be harmed. Give me Harry potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

I glanced at Harry. It has begun.

 **This was a long one, hope it isn't horrible. There is no doubt a tone of spelling and grammar mistakes, so sorry for that.**


	22. In Action

**Just want to say thanks to anyone who has bothered to read this story until this point. Also to answer a lot of people's questions on Annabeth, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Percy**

"Hey, Percy!" Macy called for me. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she ran towards me. I glanced behind her and saw Jacob following closely behind. A sigh escaped my lips. _Remember, act pretend, don't let anyone know. Don't get anyone involved._

"What's going on?" I question, plastering a smile onto my face.

"You, have been moping." Macy pointed out. A stern look on her usually mad face that had lost it's crazy look in her turquoise eyes.

I have no idea how to reply so what came out of my mouth sounded like, "Um…ah…"

"Look, dude. I normally stay out of this, you do you. But you look…well dead. Even Ryder is worried despite his non-caring attitude," Jacob explained.

"Since you've returned from your so called 'family trip' that took an entire year, you have been fading out in class and mumbling weird things like 'leave her alone' or 'please don't,'" Macy continued.

Jacob cut in, they were acting as a tag team to try and get me to reveal the past that I've locked away. "Your eyes have constant dark marks around them indicating a lack of sleep, you're looking super skinny."

"You have a lot more going on with you than you're willing to show, we just want you to know that as your friends. We are here for you. No matter what," Macy's voice was calm and gentle. "I don't want to rush you, but please, we need you to start talking to us. Your current mental health state and constant disappearing is worrying us."

I am torn, split between my flaws. On one side, I don't want them to know. It's too much for a mortal mind to handle. On the other, I don't want to hurt them and push them away with no explanation. Not again. Not that I regret doing what I did, it's just they have no idea why and would just be hurt due to not being able to understand the true extent of the situation.

"I.." I pause myself and concentrate on what I was going to say, "I just need some time…I'm sorry, but…it's all just too complicated."

"Then let us help you figure it out, un-complicate it and break it down," Macy said, slightly pushing my patience.

"Look guys, I appreciate that you're trying to help me. But not all problems can be solved, so just give up," I grumbled. I turned to walk away from them, worried that all this talk of my problems and the past may lead to another flashback. Another nightmare.

"Give up?" Macy said with disbelief. "what kind of friends would we be if we just turned our back on you?" _You would be a coward like myself_.

"Man, I hate to be the one to say it. But whether you like it or not, we are going to help you someway. So stop being so melancholic and acting as if only you can tackle your demons, because you don't have to be so isolated," Jacob said, acting just as Thalia and the others which is slowly pissing me off.

"You want to know why I'm like this?!" I said raising my voice slightly, "because I am tiered of being the hero! Tiered of the gods relying upon _me_ to fix their dysfunctional family and watching those who I care about get trampled in the progress!" I don't know who I was yelling at, confronting myself or them.

"Um…what?" Jacob asked confused by my outburst.

"Gods? Percy…um…what do you mean by that?" Macy, spoke. Her once wild eyes are now searching me for the answers. Trying to analyse what I was doing in order to make sense of what I said, just as Annabeth's once did…I shouldn't have thought that…

I could feel it sucking me, grabbing me, pulling me into the darkness. Before I knew, I was back inside Tartarus.

 **Frank**

"They won't go," Luna told me, her voice worried.

"They may get hurt; they need to-" I stopped due to a bunch of people running down the hallway.

"Hazel!" I called out as I saw her curly hair running towards us, Hermione, Ron and Harry in tow.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms over her small body. "Thank gods your safe." I squeezed her tighter then let go, examining her face for any marks or scratches.

"Don't worry Frank, I'm fine," she persisted. I sighed and hugged her one last time before turning to the others.

"The first years have been evacuated. Some of the second years, have been stubborn, not wanting to leave," I told them.

"But they'll get hurt, some even killed," Hermione stated.

"That's what I just said."

"Harry!" Another voice shouted. We all turned to see a boy that I didn't really know, I've only seen around the place.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort, he's in sight. But he is alone and requesting your arrival and he we reign hell upon the school if we do not comply."

 **Third Person**

 _*Two Hours Ago_

"The plans in action sir, all we need is the boy," Lucius Malfoy informed his master.

"Good. Bellatrix, go and make sure our guest is still comfortable," he commanded.

"Of course, my lord," she spoke with a grin. Happily obeying and headed away to complete the order, no hesitation.

"Prometheus, you have one chance to prove yourself to me and redeem yourself for your past deeds," the Dark Lord told the man before him. His eyes glowing golden, hidden with mysteries.

"What do you want me to do?"

The Lord smiled with a crooked grin.


	23. Ready

**Reyna**

"Reyna!" One of my centurions yelled, gaining my attention.

"What?" I asked, still dazed from my thoughts.

"...were you thinking of Frank and Hazel again?" he asked, wandering why I stopped paying attention mid conversation.

"Yes, they should have contacted us by now. Especially with Leo's monster proof phones I thought they would be in touch more often," irritation heard in my voice. It's been weeks and they have yet to give us updates on the progression our enemies are making. We're just waiting in the dark for a small spark of information.

"They can handle themselves, they're apart of the seven. They are excellent warriors, do not fret," he tries to calm down my fears.

"So was Annabeth," I mumbled at a barely audible level. She was smart, strong and yet she still perished. War is cruel and takes anyone that stands in it's way, no matter which side they fight for.

"What?" The centurion asked, unable to hear what I said.

"Um, the war games tonight should include open area fighting instead of castle warfare," I respond to the original conversation we were having before I drifted off into the solitude of my mind. We need to prepare the Romans for having to battle with no cover or protection except for the shield on their arm.

"Okay, anything else?"

"That is all," I dismissed him. I need to call Camp Half-Blood to see if they have any news on our fellow comrades.

 **Hazel**

I close my eyes and concentrate, willing the mist to bend around us. Making it seem as if we weren't there, that we were just part of our surroundings. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Now all I have to do is maintain my concentration, continually think that We are one with the shadows and light.

"Harry!" Shouted a familiar red-haired girl, running towards us. She didn't seem to notice me or my colleagues so that either means that the mist is working, or she doesn't care enough to acknowledge us. I'm going to go with the former.

"Where have you been?" She asked with an exhausted tone, tiered from running around all day.

"Um...preparing," he replied. The red-haired girl looked at him with confusion. I watch as her eyes widened in fear.

"Your, not going, are you?" Her voice low and she was speaking slowly.

"I have to." Unable to lie about it, he responded with pure honesty.

Tears start to form along the brim of her eyes. "Harry, please don't," her voice on the edge of cracking.

"I have no choice, Ginny," I can tell Harry is pushing down a million emotions just by the gleam in his eyes.

Ginny's scans Harry's face in frantic search for any doubt, any chance that he will change his mind. An uncontrolled breath of pure emotion falls from Ginny's mouth. She must have found the truth, that he's not backing down. In the space of a second she walked towards Harry and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes filled with water, clinging onto Harry not wanting to say goodbye. She lingered for a moment before taking a step back.

"Urgh, I did not need to see that," Ron muttered, breaking the lachrymose moment.

"What?" Ginny wondered, looking towards our direction, searching for something. The mist, at least we know it works.

"Um, we have a plan," Harry tried to explain.

"We?" she said confused of the situation.

"Yes...I'm sorry Ginny, but I am not going to let you be a part of it. I need you to be safe. I am already risking too many lives, and I will not add yours to the mix."

Ginny took a short breath of air. "Just come back to me." Harry nodded, avoiding contact. He is lying, he doesn't plan on coming back. His face told the truth. They shared a small smile before each running in a different direction. The rest of us followed Harry down the corridors

 _One with the shadows and light_ , I thought repeatedly.

There's no turning back now, we have to be ready for whatever is thrown at us. Even if it shatters our hearts and turns our thoughts to ice, we have to be strong.

 **Since I killed off Annabeth, I felt like I need to include more romance so...Harry and Ginny. Plus Reyna cause I completely forgot about her and camp.**

 **There is only a few more chapters left in this book before I finish it and move onto the final book in the series.**


	24. Diversion

Thalia

"We should go back to Hogwarts," Artemis said to me. We were sitting in her tent; the rest of the Hunters were asleep while we were discussing our next move.

"But we already scanned the area there," I protested, not wanting to go back there after what I saw. Those pour children, they did nothing to deserve such horrid treatment.

"Yes, but that was the first lead we got that actually led to something." I sighed in defeat knowing she was right.

"I'll get the hunters prepared to leave tomorrow. They need sleep," I told the goddess.

She nodded, "Thank you, Thalia. Go, you also need your rest." I bowed my head and left the tent.

My head collapsed upon the sleeping bag that I have rested in for the last few years of my life. At first it was uncomfortable and constricting but now, it's as nice as any store-bought bed. It only took a few moments before I drifted off, falling into a slumber.

 _The trees above me swayed in unison, moving to the winds beat as if it were an orchestra controlled by its conductor. I scanned the fallen leaves at my feet, the light that has been sucked away by the canopy above._

 _I'm in the dark forest, I realised. The forbidden forest just outside Hogwarts grounds, familiar from the hours of training we spent here. Only then did I spot a man wearing a striped suit sitting on a log. Although his face was hidden to me, I could tell who it was._

 _I reluctantly walked over to him, not knowing what to do or say._

 _"Sit," he commanded. I did not dare go against his word. Family or not, disobeying him was never a good idea._

 _"Thalia, I know you seek the Titan Prometheus in the fear he has once again sided with our enemy," he stated, directing this conversation._

 _"Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked hopeful. Maybe that was the reason he has visited my dreams._

 _"No, but I feel he may be closer than you think. Artemis is right, you need to go to Hogwarts. Find the daughter of Pluto, she will guide you. Though I must warn you, the situation there is not what you expect."_

 _"What do you mean?" I wondered. Why do the gods only speak in riddles? What does Hazel know?_

 _"Prometheus has been in hiding," he continued, ignoring me, "it is about time his presence is revealed and his essence is sent back to the pits of Tartarus. I believe you can do this, Thalia. My children have always been strong, but like every demigod they have their flaws." With that the dream shifted. Slowly fading away to I faced reality once again._

 **Artemis**

My bones shivered as we reached our destination. The castle could now be seen high on the hill. A dark fog surrounded it's towering walls, warding away any trespassers.

That's when I felt it, like a spider creeping up the back of my neck. Immediately my senses went on high alert and I held a closed fist to instruct my hunters to pause. Whatever it was, it was powerful, it was close. There was an invisible string pulling me towards its clutches.

It had to be a lead, or at least something that has some useful information about our enemy's movements. After Thalia informing me of her dream with my father, I knew we were on the right path. A path my hunters could not follow me down.

"Thalia, lay down camp here. I will be back by sundown. If not, do not search for me, just call for my brother. He will provide safe travel back to camp half-blood," I told my lieutenant.

"Where are you going?" She asked, concern stretching across the features of her face.

"I sense something, maybe a lead, but dangerous none the less." Her involvement would only place her in jeopardy, "Stay on guard," I told her and rushed into the forest.

I grabbed the bow from my back and carried it in my hand, wary of any oncoming threats. The moonlight danced off my shoulders as I stumbled through the forest, the string tugged me along the right path.

Hours past and still till not a soul was in sight, no breaths of the living could be heard. Just the animals of the night scuttering around the forest floor.

Suddenly, my ears became sirens of sound, a light whitened my sight, a gust of horrifying smells filled my nose, my senses were overwhelmed. Immediately I stopped in my tracks, continually blinking to gain clear sight.

White light faded into darkness, adjusting once more to see the men surrounding me. I slung my bow on my back and unsheathed the twin hunting blades by my side.

"The goddess Artemis herself. What an excellent catch," one of them boasted. A female with curly black hair stepped out from behind him laughing.

"She-she's a goddess?" She laughed in disbelief.

"Who are you?" I questioned at the unknown faces.

"Well, little one," She said gesturing towards my chosen form of a teenage girl, "I am Bellatrix Lestrange and you, well you may end up interrupting the dark lords plan and we can't have that, can we?" Her rhetorical question sending streams of questions through my mind.

The man spoke again, "All you need to know is that you have fallen into a trap." Immediately I glare at each of the mortals who think they had bested me. "Not a trap where we capture you in a net, but more of a trap where we draw away the alpha, leaving the pack defenceless and their leader alone."

My hunters. A diversion to get me away from them. "You think you can take down 30 hunters in combat?" I asked, trying to learn more of their plan.

"Oh, easily. First we will send the monsters, then the survivors will be captured. See, the Dark Lord has a special meeting and your arrival was inconvenient to him. Now, it's time to take care of you."

Three men rushed forward shooting spells out of there wands, each aimed directly at me, each one I dodged effortlessly. In turn they immediately got turned into a few lovely daffodils. No one messes with my hunters.

I charged at the remaining wizards, each now wary of my capabilities. I managed to cut two of their wands in half before a large force smacked into my side, causing my feet to go off-balance for just a moment. I turned and saw the beast, a Hellhound with blood in it's teeth. Fresh blood. I pray that it was not the blood of my followers. I easily took down the Hellhound, but while I was distracted a spell was shoot towards me.

Pain flooded into me and I bit back a scream. A goddess does not scream, but it hurt like Tartarus. I turned towards the man who did this to me and stared into his eyes, wishing he would become a fish, unable to breathe in the open air. My wish was not granted, I couldn't change his form. Something was wrong.

Only then I noticed the celestial bronze shackles around my ankles. I looked up to see Bellatrix grinning like a maniac. How did I not notice this?

"Mark my words, you will pay for this. I swear it upon the river Styx," I cursed her.

That was the last thing I remember before getting knocked hard in the back of my head by the club of a cyclopes. If I was mortal I would have perished, but alas. I kept on living.


End file.
